


chocolate milk

by matchacafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Fluff, Good night, M/M, idk how long this is going to be, please be nice to me, this is my first fic, will add more characters and tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacafe/pseuds/matchacafe
Summary: in which renjun finds his muse within the new kid at school





	chocolate milk

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is probably the first fic i intend to start and finish so wish me luck ;w; just note that this story is based on the american school system and that the members ages' correspond with their grade levels (mark - uni first year, renjun - hs senior, chenle - hs junior, etc.) anyway have fun

He pulled his pencil case out of his messenger bag with unease. Renjun didn't like to draw in public but something compelled him. His eyes slid over the green tea latte, the chatty barista, the dim low lights that radiated heat on that pale December evening. His gaze shifted from his sketchbook every five seconds or so. He couldn’t bring himself to look away.

He touched the page. Straightened it out once, twice. Three times. He swallowed his heart in his throat but it wouldn’t stop beating so fast. _God…_

His fingers locked around his favorite mechanical pencil. A slim 0.5 personalized with a tiny Moomin keychain at the end. It was an early Christmas present from his best friend, Jeno. They were supposed to meet up at Starbucks and study for biology but at this point Jeno was at least thirty minutes late. Renjun thought nothing of it. He started to draw. And he kept drawing.

A large shadow cast over his sketchbook and the drawing dissolved into darkness. “Sorry I’m late.” Jeno exhaled loudly and swung his bag over his neck, setting it on the table. Sweat drenched his black fringe, all the way down his neck and back. His venti frappuccino ominously blocked Renjun’s view. “Jisung fucked up the game so Coach drilled us overtime. I didn’t even have time to change... I came here as fast as I could but god, the traffic was awful.” Jeno shrugged knowingly. “Rush hour, y’know?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun murmured. He hastily shoved his sketchbook away and ruffled through his endless bio notes as if he actually intended to study. When Jeno got up to use the restroom Renjun finally looked up. But it was too late. The red-haired boy was gone.


End file.
